dcixfandomcom-20200214-history
Emperor of Mankind
The Emperor of Mankind is the immortal ruling monarch of the Imperium of Man, and is described by the Imperial Ecclesiarchy and the Imperial Cult as the Father, Guardian and God of humanity. The Chaos Gods and the daemons of the Warp refer to Him as "the Anathema" for He is the greatest embodiment of universal Order in the galaxy today. He is a character in Dimensional Clash IX as well. Appearance The Emperor was a massive, musclebound fellow, covered in baroque golden armor. Now, the Emperor is merely down to organs and a skeleton, connected to the giant Golden Throne. Very slowly, he continues to decay. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *Is hooked up to the Golden Throne, a massive machine that essentially is a psychic funnel, amplifying the Big E's powers. Abilities *Is the most powerful psyker (Psychic) of the Warhammer universe, (allegedl) entombing a C'tan God under Mars' surface, and keeping ships safe in the warp, basically being able to do anything with his powers. *Has a text-to-speech device that can say what he thinks. Personality The Emperor is a generally kind man, wanting the betterment of all of Mankind, and the total destruction of Chaos. He is also kind of an asshole at times, not telling his most trusted followers his plans, telling them it would "spoil the surprise" and using his own son as a ploy in his plan. Pre-Clash Biography Long ago, in the cradle of humanity, there were once many shaman, who were psychically connected to the Warp. This made them perfect targets for Warp Predators and Early Daemons, as their souls were devoured when they were killed. The Shaman decided to collect their souls into one, as they all committed ritualistic suicide at once, overwhelming the predators awaiting their souls, and binding into one being. This being would come to be known as the Emperor of Mankind. The Emperor waited, planning and guiding humanity for thousands of years, until he took his chance to rise to claim Terra, uniting it under his sigil. He then created the Primarchs- sons made from the Emperor's DNA. However, the Chaos Gods stole them, spreading them across the Galaxy. And thus, The Emperor began his Great Crusade, to both reclaim his sons, and reform the old Imperium. Not long after he had found all his sons, his favorite, Warmaster Horus Lupercal, betrayed the Emperor, taking half of the other Primarchs and their Legions to fight against the Emperor for the forces of Chaos. Eventually, The traitors had plowed their way through Imperial space to Terra itself, with Horus challenging his father to a duel aboard his flagship. The Emperor took the challenge, accompanied by two of his Loyal sons, Sanguinius and Rogal Dorn. The three found Horus, where he killed Sanguinius in front of their Father, who then fought Horus. The two fought hard, with Horus mortally wounding the Emperor. But the Emperor won, usong a massive pulse of psychic energy to wipe Horus and his soul from existence. After the battle, The Emperor was rushed to the Imperial Palace on Terra, where he was connected to the Golden Throne, a massive life support system. He has sat there for over ten thousand years. Now, he is believed to be the reason the Tyranids invade directly towards Terra, his psychic power calling them like a piece of meat. However, people are beginning to question whether the Throne will continue to keep the Emperor alive. Notable Actions Relationships Whether it be your character's best friend or a waifu (or husbando) they've made in the Clash, this is the place to mention them and elaborate on the relationship they have. If it's not a friend, but rather an enemy or just someone you feel is significant/ influential in that character's life, they can go here too! Friend/Enemy Name Details regarding the relationship between the character and their friend/ enemy/ whatever. Trivia *Trivia is traditionally a section comprised primarily of bullet points *Trivia is often used to tell readers tidbits of information that may have not belonged elsewhere on the page! *Trivia is fun! Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Warhammer 40K Category:Psychics Category:Monarchs Category:Kings Category:Omniscient Category:Royalty Category:Swordsmen Category:Imperium of Man Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 4K Category:H Category:Player Characters Category:Newcomers